


Untitled

by ladylyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylyre/pseuds/ladylyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled, because everyone should have an untitled fic.  
> Spoiler for general season three. Conspicuous absence of Ruby and Bela. Guess why.  
> Unbetaed. Also, first full fic of yours truly. Yay or Nay?  
> Rating No more than brotherkissing.

It happens gradually, of course. They're always on guard, always prepared in case someone (some _thing_ ) sneaks up to them, they don't pay attention to small changes here and there. It's not glaringly obvious.  
  
So what if Sam insists on taking only king beds instead of two separate ones?  
  
Sam would stammer, avert his eyes, and then confess that since that werewolf in Roseburg almost cut Dean in half, he's had nightmares of losing his brother before his time. Even if Dean's time (seven months, three days, five hours, thirty-two minutes, a scattering of seconds. Hell yeah he's counting), _if_ it comes, it's way before it should have been.  
  
Dean would roll his eyes. "Get inside, Sammy, I'm tired and I need a couple hours of sleep."  
  
So they take the king. And sleep together. And if Dean wakes up in the middle of the night smothered against his brother, he won't mention it the morning after, because he understands it. He knows what it's like to want to keep his family close, his only remaining link to sanity safe next to him. He will merely get up, take care of business, and get back to bed. To Sam.  
  
They keep going. They have Henrickson and the rest of the Feds after them, Gordon and his buddies after them, and Time after them. But they're responsible for what happened in Wyoming, and even if they're tired, they keep going. Another city, another monster. Another case solved. Another blow to the soul, so many of them.  
  
They keep going.  
  
Sam keeps checking out surreptitiously libraries and obscure texts, frantically searching for that one sliver of hope, that one miracle that will save his brother. Dean's saved him countless times, why now that it's Sam's turn, everything must go wrong, Lord, why?  
  
Dean is moodier than ever. One minute he'll angrily tear up every note Sam's carefully taken, throw away any book he suspects might be helpful. He doesn't have to say it aloud, it reverberates in the air around them. _I don't want to risk you dying again, Sammy, I can't. I'm not that strong._ Next minute, he'll offer that beautiful smile, "So, how about that beer, man?"  
  
  
Five months, twenty-two days left, and they're in Tioga, following what seems to be another Woman in White. Dean is playing his magic on the pool table, raising some precious cash to tide them over until they get the new credit cards. It still baffles Sam sometimes how easy it is to get cards issued in, say, Donald Roeser's name, but he's not one to refuse such easy gifts from life, they get few of them as is. Especially when such cards may be the the difference in acquiring that Modern Demonolatry text that might, just might contain useful information on Crossroad Demons, and stealing it. Not that he might have remorse in stealing it - it's for a useful purpose, after all - but it's damn difficult to plan and implement a theft, even a small one like this, when you have to hide even the fact that such a book exist from your brother, who watches you 24/7 and would bail out of town at the mere thought that this book is in the same city as he is.  
  
So, yeah, credit card scam might be illegal, another notch on the long list that he's sure Henrickson's keeping, but useful. Nothing like the book. Which is interesting, and those tips about vanishing hitchhikers might be helpful, but nothing on how to welsh from a crossroad demon deal. Bobby has no more contacts or texts to suggest, Jo is too young to have a large network of contacts, Tamara's vanished. Ellen's the only one left with a couple of names that Sam should check out.  
  
  
In Le Mars they meet another Reaper. Dean is luckily unconscious on the ground so he can't stop Sam for trying.  
 _I will free you if you stop a Crossroad Demon. How's that for a fair deal?_  
 _No can do. A deal's a deal, Sam Winchester. Besides, even if I could do that, and I can't, you'd have to become my jailer. And once free, I would take my revenge on you. Is that what you really want?_  
 _So tell me how can I break this deal, and you walk free._  
 _As I said, a deal's a deal. And your brother offered is soul, wasn't coerced in it. For what's worth, I'm sorry._  
  
  
They're in Saugatuck dealing with a Poltergeist when Sam breaks down. Fifty-four days left, and he finally admits out loud he's got no idea what to do about Dean.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I've tried every book, every contact, every occult store. Nothing." He keeps repeating, Nothing, even when his body is racked by sobs, even when the tears start dampening Dean's shirt where he's keeping his brother close. Sam is freaking huge, his ginormous arms so tight around Dean's smaller body it's beginning to hurt, but Dean doesn't mind. He has one arm hugging Sam to his shoulder while the other tries futilely to soothe his baby brother. It's a small act of comfort, the only thing Dean can do, but by God he'll do it.  
  
"It's ok, Sammy, it's ok."  
  
"It's not ok. It'll never be okay, don't you get it?" Sam has a wild look in his eyes, desperation mixed with confusion and tears. He caresses Dean's cheek, trails his fingers slowly over the jaw, and gets closer.  
  
Warm lips open to let desire out. It's messy, violent, heated, angry, wet. It's a meeting of lips who should have never met. It's lust warring with love, desperation giving way to the mindless sensation of touch, being touched. It's another way of communicating between them, a silent _this is why_ and _alright, I get it, it's not okay_.  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Sam, no, this is-"  
  
"Don't you _dare_ tell me it's wrong. Selling your soul is wrong, demons killing people is wrong, me not finding a way to save you is _wrong_! This is right. Right in a way few things in life are."  
  
"Okay."  
  
 _Okay?_ "Okay?"  
  
"Okay. But Sam..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The floor's hard. And since we have a giant bed right there, what say you we use it?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They snuggle close, hands touching everywhere, reassuring each other that they're still there, warm, hearts beating, stronger together than apart.  
  
"You will find a way. If there's anybody on this earth who will, it's you."  
  
It's a small concession to Sam's efforts, but huge in its implications. And so Sam doesn't say anything, just keep caressing Dean over the heart. He will raise Hell before letting anyone, or anything, stop that beautiful sound.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note 1** : just in case, [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_Bj8wrXslk)'s the song that kept me company while writing this. It has nothing to do with the fic, as one is sad/melancholy and the other is kinda cheery, but this is how my mind works.  
>  **Note 2** : [Roseburg](http://maps.google.it/maps?f=q&hl=it&geocode=&time=&date=&ttype=&q=Roseburg+OR&ie=UTF8&ll=43.22094,-123.343163&spn=0.112333,0.247192&t=h&z=12&om=1), Oregon. [Tioga](http://maps.google.it/maps?f=q&hl=it&geocode=&time=&date=&ttype=&q=Tioga,+ND&ie=UTF8&ll=48.394334,-102.92799&spn=0.051178,0.123596&t=h&z=13&iwloc=addr&om=1), North Dakota. [Le Mars](http://maps.google.it/maps?f=q&hl=it&geocode=&time=&date=&ttype=&q=Le+Mars,+IA&ie=UTF8&ll=42.80321,-96.16848&spn=0.1131,0.247192&t=h&z=12&iwloc=addr&om=1), Iowa. [Saugatuck](http://maps.google.it/maps?f=q&hl=it&geocode=&time=&date=&ttype=&q=Saugatuck+MI&ie=UTF8&ll=42.658644,-86.205769&spn=0.028341,0.061798&t=h&z=14&iwloc=addr&om=1), Michigan.  
>  **Note 3** : Modern Demonolatry is a [real](http://www.amazon.com/Modern-Demonolatry-S-Connolly/dp/0966978803/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1197639470&sr=8-1) book.  
>  **Note 4** : Donald Roeser is a [real](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Roeser) person.


End file.
